Altar
by Annoy mouse
Summary: When Balalaika offers him the pistol, he accepts it and instead of giving it back, he keeps it. Somehow he knew it would come to this. Plot divergence in Japan. Rock/Revy LEMONY. Subject to editing.
1. Chapter 1

When Balalaika offers him the pistol, he accepts it and instead of giving it back, he keeps it. Though it was not his hand that held it, it was his will that it be used to destroy the Kousa clan. This was the very first time he had actively caused the death of another without self preservation as a reason. It seemed only natural he carry the physical weight of the weapon along with his guilt.

xXxXxXxXxXx

When Revy and Gin duelled with steel and lead, Rock knew from the start how it would end. He and Yukio eventually wound up standing close together as they talked, her mind so far gone that she didn't even care to realise every casually spoken word was another knife to Gin's heart.

As the fight grew more intense, Rock casually got out a cigarette, offering one to Yukio who declined without a second glance. It was only natural to assume he would reach into his jacket for a lighter, so she didn't take her eyes off her champion when his hand disappeared once more.

Revy was caught off guard by an unexpected lunge and didn't manage to angle her cutlass properly to block the full force of Gin's sword. Her beloved pistol blew apart and she fell back with a cry.

BANG!

BANG! BANG!

Three shots cut through the tension hanging thick in the air and left the world silent for an age.

Gin looked down, sword still held halfway up over his head for a vicious downswing, and saw Revy's look of absolute surprise before he collapsed dead atop her. She froze for a moment then rolled him off to the side with a heave and looked around frantically for the unknown gunman.

There was no one else around.

Revy looked for Rock and found him trying to light a cigarette with a shaking hand, pistol held with white knuckles in his other hand. He finally got it lit and gave her a small smile.

She couldn't believe it. Without knowing what she was doing, her feet carried her across to stand in front of him. Yukio walked silently past her, neither acknowledging or even registering the other.

"You alright?"

Funny, she'd been about to ask him that.

His eyes looked past her then and she turned to look, before quickly turning back to him. She tried to get him to look away, to at least close his eyes, anything, but he didn't and then it was too late.

The young teenaged girl, dragged into becoming head of a Yakuza family through blood and politics, impaled her neck on her champion's sword and fell with a wet, drawn out gurgle over his body. Together in death as they could have been in life.

Revy looked back to Rock and saw his eyes still fixed on the pair. He hadn't blinked. She wasn't sure how she felt about that; the world had turned upside down with Rock shooting and killing someone and then watching a death even she would have rather not witnessed.

Reality asserted itself with the distant shrill screech of police sirens. Revy grabbed the sad remains of her broken cutlass before joining Rock in the Japanese van the Yakuza girl wouldn't be needing anymore.

The trip to the hotel was a quiet one, filled with a few words of thanks and explanation, and much needed nicotine smoke.

Balalaika and her trusted lieutenant Boris knew something had happened when they saw exactly how quiet Revy was, but she and Rock seemed fine and they would be leaving soon enough anyway. Besides, it wasn't that difficult to read the signs, a twitch, a blank expression and that look in his eyes; their little Rock was growing up.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hotel Moscow was generous to those in its employ, more so to those that repeatedly did their work well, and it showed. Their room was as luxurious as they could bear, tastefully so, and comfortably sized. Balalaika's idea of a joke was to have them share a bed, but room service had been kind enough to bring in a single bed so Rock didn't need to sleep on the floor.

Revy had naturally claimed the original massive bed and slept on it diagonally so as to better relish the ridiculously large size. Rock didn't mind, the single bed was large enough for three at least. Not that he'd know anything about that.

Usually Revy didn't drink so much until the job was completely over and the money was in the account, but tonight she broke her rule with a vengeance. Room service brought up enough alcohol to kill an elephant and all its relatives, charged to the Russian guests down the hall, and before the sun had set she had piled up quite the collection of empty bottles.

Rock had conversely nursed his Bacardi, sipping for Revy's every other shot. Before long they were in the bathroom throwing up, her from the drink and him from the delayed shock of his first truly own kill. While he threw up to once, she kept going until he was holding her hair back and her head up. It was not the first time but it was the worst.

Eventually Revy's stomach was empty so he helped her stagger into the shower. She was really out of it this time and completely unable to stand up without his help, but she still had blood and sweat on her skin and he knew how much she hated waking up like that. For all her vulgar speech she loathed being dirty once the job was done, and she showered more than even him.

So he stripped her as much as he dared and held her under the hot water. It revived her enough to finish mostly without his help, so he waited with his back turned just in case she slipped. Somehow, she managed to stay on her feet until she turned the water off. He caught her and wrapped her with a giant fluffy towel before spotting her soaked clothes on the floor. She had stripped down while his back was turned.

Rock wondered how many new holes he'd have if she woke up naked.

_She'd probably reload and keep going._

He rubbed her dry and used another towel for her hair while awkwardly keeping her upright against him before slowly supported and half carried her to her bed. She was out cold before her head hit the mattress, legs dangling off the edge. He dried himself and changed into his loose pyjamas, before gulping down the rest of his drink.

Revy always slept in a loose tank top or singlet and a pair of panties. She didn't have anything else to sleep in. He would have to change her. While she slept. Unconscious. Never remembering anything he did.

_Argh._

He went through her suitcase for what he needed and took several deep breaths. Her shirt was easier to get on her than he imagined. One arm at a time, then her head, and then he kinda rolled it down her with his eyes closed. It took a few minutes and rolling her over a couple times but it was soon done, with his eyes seeing nothing they hadn't before.

Though he doubted his wrists would forget the smooth feel of her sides they'd felt when pulling her shirt on. He resisted the urge to run his fingers over the same area, just to smooth the fabric down, and by the time he had finished he had swallowed enough saliva to drown a puppy.

His fingers were already twitching and he hadn't even started on her legs.

_Those legs..._

He was doomed.

No he wasn't. He shook his head and picked up the panties. They were a pale, faded pink, almost white. He'd picked them because they seemed comfortable and obviously they were favoured to be worn down so, and they would be easier to put on her.

Not because he thought _she'd look utterly fuckable in them_, of course not.

He knelt at the side of the bed and slipped one foot, the the other through the pink underwear. His fingers sang to him of her soft sleek beautiful skin as he rearranged her legs with averted eyes. The towel was still covering her but that would change as he slowly slid the garment closer into place. Fingers mourned their loss but his wrists rejoiced once more at the warm flushed feel of her.

It took a little effort to get them over her knees, and he had to pull her a little further off the bed. His breathing grew heavier, from the exertion, of course not anything else. He was sliding them up her thighs when she shifted in her sleep and brushed her knee against his face. He froze, cheek against her skin, and she sighed softly before returning to her steady breaths.

_Bliss._

His hands slid her panties up as far as they could without moving her, but he stayed still, absolutely frozen by the feel of her thigh against his cheek. He brushed along her the tiniest movement, nose and upper cheek sliding down and forward every so slightly, and he sighed out his caught breath in a long pant.

The sudden warm breath against her damp thigh made her squirm once more, lifting her leg over his shoulder and pushing his head to face straight towards her core. Somehow he kept his eyes closed.

If he thought it was bliss before, this was heaven and hell. Still, part of him realised this made it easier to move her underwear into place and before he knew it, a small lift and a slide and his job was pretty much done.

Still he had his cheek against her.

It was better than he had ever imagined it. He tried to lift her a little further back onto the bed without moving away from her thigh, a half hearted attempt if ever there was one, but all it did was make her sigh and squirm a little and move her thigh even more against him, her skin now touching the corner of his mouth.

Later he decided it was that and the sigh that made him slip.

Eyes still closed, he pressed what elsewhere might have been a chaste kiss against her smooth skin. His hands slid down to cup her hips and slowly stroke up and down over skin and soft cotton.

She sighed again and he placed another kiss against her, just barely overlapping the first as it began a trail up. Again and again he kissed her there, slowly moving up. Each movement brought his shaved cheek smoothly over her skin, hands now echoing the movement on the outside of her thighs, slowly moving up.

Then the trail came to an abrupt end. He came to a stop as his nose found soft resistance as her thigh ended. It seemed somehow impossible but her long legs were indeed finite. She shivered as his breath tickled her there, and he knew what was going to happen without deciding it.

His tongue slid out between his lips without permission and suddenly ran up over the little crease between thigh and fabric. They both shivered.

His hands were on her hips now, with both her knees over his shoulders. He could feel the warm damp towel brush over his head as he slowly lapped at that little spot over and over again. His neglected cheek brushed against warm fabric when she squirmed once more, and this time he did not fight it. He lent into the warmth and softly rubbed his now luckiest cheek against her core, feeling it grow warmer.

He didn't swallow this time.

Turning his head finally towards the middle, he let his tongue loll out and lap wetly against her now fragrant panties.

He wasn't sure who groaned louder, though both were quiet.

The pale fabric soaked through instantly, and had his eyes been open he would have seen the perfect outline of her slowly opening pussy.

But he did not open his eyes. He lapped and licked and kissed her through the wet fabric until she was tilting up towards his mouth with every touch, every wet languid stroke.

Something in the small sounds she made shifted into outright moaning and he shifted with it. His kisses now wrapped around her and suckled against her, drawing out louder moans. His licks grew faster, his laps grew harder and everything was more insistent.

The only sounds were the slight shifting of fabric, deepening breathing, small wet noises and now less quiet moans brought forth with every movement of his mouth against her. His pace increased again, slowing every so often to catch his breath and to better tease and better taste her.

Oh how he wanted this to last, but more than that he wanted her to come undone against his lips and on his tongue.

He rocked his face against her now and hummed his moans into her, sending the vibrations rippling through her and drawing out still more beautiful sounds from this sleeping goddess.

He worshipped her there between her thighs as time flew by unheeded until finally, finally, she came with a choked gasp and a caught breath and a quiet rush of heat he would never forget.

He slowed but kept his mouth against her through every shudder and shiver, moving his tongue and lips slowly to coax every last wonderful sound and every last ounce of pleasure from her.

Then she eventually stilled, so he drew back with one long last lap and one long last kiss, resting his cheek against her thigh and panting over her sodden pink underwear.

Eyes still closed, he leaned forward against the bed and her thigh; catching his breath and relaxing. Her skin was flushed and soft and warm against him, the air fragrant with the scent of her pleasure, and the carpet beneath him thick enough to sleep on. So he fell asleep still kneeling there before his beautiful goddess.


	2. Chapter 2

Revy awoke in the middle of night with an unintelligible mumble and a yawn. She stared up at her own face in the ridiculous mirror on the ceiling, another of Balalaika's jokes, as her eyes adjusted to the glare of hotel room lights which were for some reason still on. Then the memories of the past few days came rushing.

_That's right, Rock shot Gin._

She still couldn't believe it.

But that wasn't important right now. She'd had the most wonderful dream she could ever remember, and it was starting to slip away. So she closed her eyes and tried to recall the sweet sensation of her dream lover's lips against her... right... there...

Eyes shooting wide, she lifted her head off the bed and looked down to see Rock's innocent face relaxed in sleep, resting against her pink panty-clad crotch.

_No. Fucking. Way._

What the fuck.

_What the _fucking_ fuck._

It was official, she was in some alternate universe. Why else would Rock have a gun, and use it, and then apparently go down on her while she slept?

Though if her dream was to be trusted, it was the best she'd had. Including prison. Which, with all those sex-starved dykes, was saying something. And apparently he'd kept her panties on.

_Holy fuck._

Not to say she hadn't fantasised about something happening between the two of them, but never in a million years would she have expected this. Or anything, actually. She'd toyed briefly with forcing the issue at gunpoint, the only other way she'd gotten head, but she didn't want that with him. Besides, he'd never shown the slightest bit of interest in her body, thinking her something between irredeemable crazed murderer and pity project.

Maybe she'd been wrong.

Or maybe he was just that drunk.

Why did that make her want to throw up and murder him at the same time?

She didn't like feeling like this. Put her Cutlasses in her hands, an enemy in front of her and a bottle of Bacardi back home waiting for her and she was a force of nature. But this stupid _sweet_ idiotic _intelligent_ moron _gentleman_ got her insides tangled up like nothing else.

The perverted bastard had now also gotten her _off_ like nothing else. Damn she wanted to feel that again.

And she remembered that he hadn't had much to drink much last night. Now where near usual.

He wasn't drunk.

The shock and confusion brought her around in circles. She had deep, mixed feelings for him. She wanted to fuck his brains out. She wanted him to stay innocent, away from filth like her. She wanted him to rescue her. She wanted to taint him and throw him away, or keep him forever. She wanted to keep his purity all to herself, safely separate but within sight. She wanted him to confess his undying love to her. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to love him. She didn't know what that meant.

And that was before this. What should she do?

He'd already used a gun now, a massive crack in his pure soul. Maybe she could give him lessons? Oh how she wanted to draw him into her world and chain him to her in all ways. But that would taint him, ruin the very reason she wanted him in the first place.

Wouldn't it?

Would it really ruin him? The idea of him using a gun, so wrong at first, now had her shivering. Rock as her partner fully, sharing in the thrill of each gunfight, then maybe more afterwards. If he could just stay the same otherwise, if she could keep him from changing more than that...

It would be _perfect_.

Now how the fuck was she supposed to make that happen?

Her throbbing headache from the night's drinking didn't help.

She groaned and fell back down, eyes shut against the light now shining straight down at her. The mattress bounced her up and down a little, but she ignored it.

Then Rock shifted against her thigh and yawned. She froze and kept her eyes shut, not knowing how to handle this. His breath was warm and suddenly right there and she couldn't help but squirm from the memory of her oh so erotic dream.

"Revy? You awa-"

She felt the exact moment he realised exactly where he was and decided not to risk finishing his sentence. She let her breathing deepen and mimicked the slower pattern of those lost to the world. Maybe she'd get lucky and he'd give her a repeat performance...

So she squirmed a little, brushing her thigh against him cheek and shifting her legs a little further apart with a subtle tilt of her hips to beckon him closer. If this didn't work she'd serious consider using her cutlass as extra incentive. Damn she was horny. Please dear fucking _God_ let this work!

The first touch of his lips to her thigh had her sighing with relief. Thank Christ!

Maybe she'd find some church to give some money to before they left, cos' no way in hell was she giving it to Eda.

Then he ran his tongue up her thigh and all other thought fled her.

She didn't remember that. _Oh_ that felt nice.

His tongue met the edge of her panties and slowly lapped up and down just along side, tracing the edge over and over. This, she remembered.

Hands trailed up the outsides of her thighs, then just fingertips moved slowly down to her knees, and back up in long alternating ovals before finally stopping to hold her hips. The pressure had been just enough to keep her from jumping, any softer would have had her screaming and enforcing bloody murder for tickling.

He knew her _so_ well. Times like this, she didn't even mind.

His tongue stopped moving and left her skin, and she felt his hot breath against her right there. Something trailed across the fabric covering her core, a little too high, and traced the same up down trail on the other side. But it wasn't his tongue, and his hands were still on her hips. Dammit she wanted to see!

_The mirror!_

She peeked one eye, then both up at the gaudy mirror and shivered at the sight. Rock was nuzzling his nose against her, smooth cheek sliding over her thigh as he did so. Then he shifted and placed a soft slow kiss right over her pussy and a moan escaped her.

He kissed her again and she realised his eyes were closed.

Had they been closed the entire time? Both times? Somehow she wanted to slap him and kiss him. It was just so Rock. Gentlemanly even when taking advantage of a sleeping woman. She bit back her laugh.

And then moaned once more as his tongue pressed and dragged up over her.

_Fuck_ that felt good.

His tongue dragged up over and over, slow enough she felt like screaming. She had already been halfway there from just the memory of her dream, she needed more and she needed it now!

A slight shift closer and a small moan got her what she wanted.

His tongue moved faster and traced patterns this way and that way over her, pressing through the wet fabric she so wished was gone. But there was nothing she could do about that without revealing her deceit so she focused on what she had instead.

Little suckling kisses pressed right where they'd do the most good soon dotted the little licks and longer laps until her breathing was wilder and her quiet moans fell from her lips without her permission or knowledge. Somewhere along the line her hand had grabbed his hair, the other held a fistful of silky sheets, and pulled him further down to where she wanted him, keeping him trapped right there.

Closer and closer his lips and tongue brought her until she closed her eyes once more to savour the feel of him there just moments before... And then she was there. Pleasure flooded through her for an age, his mouth still working there to prolong the glorious bliss.

The moment passed and the world returned, her hands and legs going slack even as pulses of littler pleasure shot through her from slower, gentler movements of that fantastic mouth. She caught her breath slowly as the trembles began to subside, and felt his lips kiss her once more before leaving.

He moved back and slowly stood and gently shifted her legs over onto the bed, before putting a pillow under her head and covering her with the sheet from his bed, as she was on top of her own.

She felt him move close and then he kissed her forehead, and the last thing she heard before falling asleep once more was him whisper the word "beautiful".


	3. Chapter 3

Rock lay completely still in the dark, listening to Revy's slow breathing and light, adorable snoring. He couldn't sleep. After the first... whatever that was, he'd somehow fallen asleep on his knees. Now lying on what should be the most comfortable bed he'd ever slept on, and having indulging his baser side with a second taste of her, he just couldn't sleep.

Over and over the feel of her thigh, her smooth skin, the taste of her through wet fabric and the heat that radiated off her flashed through his mind and kept teasing him back to waking. Three hot showers alone with his hand did nothing to satisfy him, and the four cold showers only left him craving her warmth. The lingering scent of her haunted and tempted him mercilessly, but he resisted, clinging to the fact that she was sleeping covered up properly without needing anything.

The first time was a slip of self control, the second time he had woken right there! What else could he have done? But there was absolutely no excuse now. No reason to approach her, no justification to pull back the sheets, no panties needing to be slid up those long, smooth, creamy legs...

Her panties were completely soaked.

That couldn't possibly be comfortable. And whose fault was it that they were wet? He should dress her in dry ones.

Half of him grinned, knowing the battle was already won, even if the rest of him didn't know it yet.

Slowly but surely, his nobler side was worn down and beaten. What harm would once more do? He'd already crossed this line twice, third time's a charm. It wasn't like he was hurting her or anything, far from it. And he wasn't exactly getting anything out of it himself, traditionally anyway. Besides, she needed clean underwear.

Arguments flew back and forth, growing less reasoned but more insistent and powerful regardless of logic. In the end it was a deep breath that pushed him over the edge, the scent of her hanging so thick in the air he could taste it.

Never mind that it was actually coming from his shirt, having absorbed enough wetness from his first slumber pressed against her.

Resolved and resigned and high off the thrill of gleefully free falling off the edge of restraint, Rock all but leapt off his bed, turned his bedside lamp on low, and quietly padded around what was now his favourite patch of carpet in the world.

Revy was still lying on the edge of the bed where he had left her, though she had sprawled out in her sleep a little. He smiled at the soft smile on her face, and got out a pair of panties for the second time. Black ones this time. It seemed more appropriate.

Slowly, slowly, he pulled the sheet off her sleeping form, in awe of the sight of her magnificent body. Memories of her fantastic leaps and perfectly deadly shots in combat flooded his mind and he smiled again; she truly was the angel of death. His own personal guardian angel, the Goddess of destruction.

How he had worshipped her from afar. Now he could secretly worship her up close in the dark like this as well.

Maybe one day she would even give her blessing.

But for now, how could he not bring her pleasure, even if in secret?

Sheet thrown back, he gently moved her across so that her legs were completely off the edge of the bed, allowing him to carefully remove her sodden pink panties and toss them aside, his eyes fixed to the wall on the left the entire time.

He picked up the new black fabric and began to kneel to slip her feet into it when he stumbled awkwardly and tilted forward, hands catching himself on the side of the bed just before his head smashed into her stomach.

God, she smelt so _good_.

Her stomach was inches from his face, and it looked so smooth and warm and then he was kissing it. Crouching over her, hands now sliding down her thighs, he closed his eyes and kissed ever single bare scrap of skin under her loose shirt that was cut off above her belly button. Slowly the pattern of kisses lead down lower and lower until he was once more kneeling there between her thighs.

Only this time she wasn't wearing anything down there.

It took him longer than it should to remember the panties were on the carpet where he had dropped them during his little stumble. By then he was already kissing twisting spirals closer and closer to his prize, and the lack of fabric made him pause, lips pressed against her.

Seconds passed before he remembered to breathe, a long hot sigh over her freshly kissed skin. She squirmed under him and shifted enough that she wriggled up against his lips and chin and nose, and he lost and won at the same time.

Lips parting, he pressed his mouth completely over her wonderful core and lapped against her. She shivered and moaned loader than ever, still so quietly, but she had nothing on him. He groaned out louder still through her warm, soft, perfect flesh and held her hips tight, desperate to keep her there against his mouth as if she might vanish if he let go.

If before it was bliss, this was nothing less than _heaven_.

She felt hot and wet and so fucking good on his tongue. He felt every single tremor, tasted her undiluted and pure, free from the cotton cage he'd thought so sweet not hours before!

He suckled and lapped and ran his tongue up and down, sinking in and tasting inside her as much as he could reach before flicking up over that little spot that made her buck up to meet his soaked face.

Her hands clawed into his hair and pulled him further against her, and he was only too eager to please. Maybe she was dreaming of some past lover, maybe she was dreaming of him. As much as he wished it was the latter, as much as he wanted his name on her lips, so long as he could bring her pleasure he wouldn't stop.

He lapped at her pearl with short rapid strokes before pressing his tongue flat against her and licking slowly all the way up, just the way that made her squirm against his face and sigh so beautifully.

Kisses and laps and licks over her hot core, then suckling her pleasure from her over and over, this way and that way and this way again, he lost track of time as he rocked against her. And then finally, gloriously, she came undone against his mouth and bucked and squirmed and gasped out her pleasure.

Sweeter music he had never heard.

He slowed as she fell down from her high, lingering there as long as he could and lapping up every last trace of her ecstasy. Her hands fell slack in his hair and his hands fell from her hips as they both caught their breath, for different reasons.

The long moment eventually passed, so Rock slid back and eased her into her new clean panties before lying her back properly and covering her once more.

"Sleep well, and dream of me." He whispered, looking down at her flushed face.

It was not without difficulty that he walked away from her bed.

Just before he climbed into his own bed, he felt something warm trickle down his leg.

What the hell?

Stripping free of his pyjama pants, he discovered the awkward truth. He had apparently gotten carried away with his rocking back and forth to move his mouth over her, and the resulting friction had made quite the sticky mess. He must have been so caught up in... well, that, that he didn't even realise it.

_Fuck_.

Rock sighed, and walked off to have a shower. Again.

Two seconds after he shut the bathroom door, Revy opened her eyes and gave a grin that would make the canary-fed cat feel utterly inadequate.

_Third time lucky indeed._

Oh but she wasn't finished just yet. Carefully and quietly, she rolled over across the bed a little and shuffled about strategically.

She wanted to find out what he'd do when he saw her like this.

Still grinning, Revy fell asleep to the sounds of the shower running, and the memory of that wicked tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

Fast tracked for Fluffyman. Enjoy lol. This chapter will probably be massively edited when I get the time, but until then, here you go.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The sight that greeted Rock when he left the bathroom was one that would be with him to his grave and beyond.

Revy had somehow managed to roll over in her sleep so that she was lying on her stomach, sheet pulled along with her shirt up to her shoulders baring her whole back, knees brought up and out a little to display her _perfect_ ass as if just _begging_ to be -

Fuck.

The black panties framed her smooth bottom cheeks almost perfectly, save for the fact that they had been pulled slightly down by whatever squirming she had done in her sleep. Thus revealing just the slightest dip there that would so _exquisitely_ brush against the sides of his tongue as he started there and lapped all the way up her spine to kiss her shoulder and then just -

Fuck!

He couldn't handle this! This wasn't fair! No damned way in hell could this-

Then she started moaning.

Rock watched transfixed as the beautiful sleeping temptress before him slowly rocked her hips back and forth and made sounds that made his cock all but explode from the pressure building up there.

Four times. Four times in just a few hours, three by his hand and once rocking unknowingly against his pants, and now he was so hard he ached like never before and this wasn't fucking fair!

He was _trying_ to be good, dammit! Failing, but still trying to keep some scrap of virtue. This was one line he wouldn't cross, no matter how _amazingly_ enticing she sounded or how completely _fuckable_ she looked.

Or how that little wet spot kept growing and begging to be kissed.

Even in the soft light, even on black fabric, it stood out and demanded his attention. Oh how he wanted to roll her over and put her to sleep properly, to ignore this and just drift off to sleep. But he just couldn't. Not when she so obviously wanted.

So he found himself standing once more at the edge of the bed, looking down at the most beautiful woman in the world. His hand reached out without him and stroked slowly down her back, gliding over her smooth skin to stop at that little indent, that little spot just _calling_ for him to-

Fuck.

Never mind, he was a dead man walking anyway. Least he could do is give her a hand.

So his hands slid her black panties down halfway to her knees while he stared stubbornly at her hair. Somehow his hands had more freedom from him than his eyes. For all the sense that made.

His left hand stroked the small of her back while his right slide down that wonderful curve to cup her sweet pussy. Her small moans grew a little louder and he wondered what she was dreaming about. Perhaps one day she'd dream of him. Perhaps.

Fingers slide back and forth, gently stroking and rubbing over warm flesh. She grew wetter still so he dared and slid a finger slightly inside her, marvelling at the warmth. Parts of him throbbed at what could have been theirs were he slightly more of a bastard. Then she was rocking again and his finger slide home, followed by a second.

He kept the purposeful tilt of his body to angle himself away from her, it was now just about the only thing stopping him from jumping her. Back and forth his hand moved, middle two fingers curling up inside her, other two fingers pressed on either side as his palm cupped her.

It seemed to be working better than he thought as she made louder noises and moved more against his hand. He spent the entire time trying not to imagine her wrapped around his cock instead. He groaned quietly at one particularly good sound she made and then she was undone, clenching around his fingers and shivers running down her back. He slowed his fingers as she came down and slowly slowly pulled out.

God, his fingers were so wet. Not rewarding himself in anyway, he dried them on his towel which he used to clean her up a little before carefully pulling her panties back up and rolling her onto her side.

Revy was still flushed pink and she looked amazingly more beautiful than ever. He covered her slightly with his sheet, the way she liked to sleep, and made his way back to his bed. Enough was _enough_. This was just getting too ridiculous. Climbing onto bed, he faced the wall and with a massive amount of determination and courage, smashed his head into the wall and knocked himself out. _Sweet oblivion..._

Much to Revy's shock and amusement.

Too bad he hadn't fucked her. Oh well. Maybe next time.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The next day brought with it one hangover and one wall-induced headache, so the two Lagoon company employees spent the day drinking cold water and painkillers. Conversation was stilted and after the first two tries, they just gave it up. Some days just weren't worth it.

Balalaika decided to visit them to check wether they were alive or not, half expecting to see them humping away or at each others throats. Or both. She was rather put out to find them sleeping off the previous night. Revy appeared to be barely surviving her worst hangover yet, while Rock strangely enough seemed to have suffered a blow to the head. What on earth happened last night?

Oh well. That's why she put the cameras behind the mirror, after all. She'd have to remember to collect them before the flight tomorrow.

Then she would know for sure. A certain tang to the air as she walked out left her feeling rather more hopeful than when she walked in. Perhaps she'd get a good show after all. It was about time with those two. _Honestly_.


End file.
